Talk:The World I Know/@comment-24311888-20131229031159
Scrolling through comments and I discover that I'm still receiving hate on ask.fm. I have quite a bit to say. First of all, it is really disgusting that a person can actually sit behind a computer and repeatedly send people death threats and wishes of rape and tell them that they're worthless, among other things. Long story short, whoever used to harass me on ask.fm seems to think it's a fun idea to carry the act over to my Tumblr since I no longer have an ask. Well, the joke's on them, because I never really publish any of the crazy shit they say to me, whether it's that I need to get raped or die or whatever their insults of the day may be. I'm clearly no longer phased by it, so I don't see why this person continues to do what they do. I'm not giving you any sort of reaction, so what fun are you really having? Which brings me to another point - do you not have anything else to do? Go out and smell the fresh air, go to the mall, read a book, see a movie, do ''something ''with your life. It's really sad when you can say that a hobby of yours is stalking and sending hate to people online. That's gross beyond belief. Stuff like that can actually hurt someone. Back when I was in a much worse place than now earlier this year, I became suicidal because of some of the messages I was getting. Granted, that was combined with other stuff going on in my life and was simply the tipping point, but regardless, there may come a day where someone actually does commit suicide because of the messages you've sent to them, and what are you going to do then, huh? Are you going to fucking laugh and sit there all proud of yourself? I don't fucking think so, bitch. You need to grow up. Also, you can send hate to me all you want, but why send messages ''about ''me to other people? What's the point of bringing them into it? That's pathetic and is even more of a testament to the fact that you're a coward and have no backbone whatsoever. You're only brave enough to speak your true feelings about people when you know you won't be found out. Frankly, ask.fm disgusts me at this point and there is only about a 1% chance that I will ''ever ''make a new account, but I know that a lot of people here use the site and continue to put up with hate about themselves while also receiving hate about other people that has nothing to do with them. To anyone who may be receiving messages involving someone hating on me, I'd just like to apologize on the anon's behalf because that's uncalled for. Some of the messages I've been receiving on Tumblr lately have crossed the line, addressing personal issues in my life. In the future, I will be very careful as to who I spill personal details to, because clearly not everyone can be trusted. Anyways, I guess I'll wrap up this rant. I just wanted to address this whole issue. Any person on this website who is sending anonymous hate to other users, I really truly hope you grow up one day.